A Moment in Time
by Siancore
Summary: Just filling in a few gaps here and there as an extension to my 'Things TWD Didn't Show Us' Tumblr posts. Scenes we did not get to see on the show.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just filling in a few gaps here and there as an extension to my _Things TWD Didn't Show Us_ Tumblr posts. Enjoy.

* * *

The vein in Rick's temple was more pronounced than usual as the throbbing in his head intensified. The night had been long and full of bloodshed; the blood of the strangers, those Saviors, had flowed freely as his group killed them while they slumbered. They had a job to do and this is how they got to live. A pre-emptive strike against a dangerous group they knew nothing about. And now that dangerous group had captured Carol and Maggie.

Tensions were running high as the uncertainty of the situation mounted. Rick was awaiting a reply from their captors while Daryl located their tracks. The negotiations were a way to buy time until they were ready to track and slaughter the other Saviors, like they had slaughtered their friends. Rick was not going to let this pass and he reasoned a moment that the ones who had taken Carol and Maggie had better not harmed a single hair on their heads; he was in no mood for diplomacy; they too would meet the same fate as the others in their group, regardless of any deal Rick had struck with them.

The tracks had been found and now the group was splitting up; some would go for their taken, and the others were to return to Alexandria. Rick advised them to find an alternate route and watch the road a while to ensure they were not being tailed before heading in the direction of the Safe-Zone.

Before any of that was to happen, they were going to empty the weapons cache. Rick stood in front of his group and relayed the instructions of what was to happen; as he informed his family of who was to go home and who was to follow him, he felt Michonne's gaze upon him. He could sense that she was not pleased with something he had said. When the others busied themselves Rick approached Michonne.

"What is it?" he asked, as he shifted his weight onto his right leg.

Michonne did not look up from where she was placing guns into the duffle bag.

"It's nothing," she replied. "It's silly."

Rick looked at her questioningly as she continued to pack the firearms away.

"Hey," said Rick as he took hold of her upper arm. "Talk to me."

She stopped what she was doing and then looked at Rick; her eyes were sad.

"I feel sick," she started. "I wish I was going with you."

"What do you mean sick?" he asked, concerned for her welfare.

"Just sick with worry, I guess," she explained. "I know it's silly and you guys can take care of yourselves, but I'd feel a whole lot better if I had you in my sights."

Rick smiled at her.

"I know what you mean," he said. "But we'll be okay. You get back to Alexandria and I'll be back there as soon as we can."

Michonne offered him a weak smile.

"Okay," she said.

"Come here," said Rick as he drew her into an embrace.

xXxXx

Michonne had just settled Judith down for the evening and checked on Carl who was resting when she heard their front door open. Her stomach fluttered as she knew Rick was the only person who would dare to walk inside without knocking; that meant he was home. She rushed downstairs to find him removing his boots and his jacket at the door. He looked worn out and tired as a barefooted Michonne approached.

"Hey," said Rick as he stepped forward and embraced Michonne.

They shared a chaste, languid kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"Is everyone okay?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah," said Rick as he took hold of her hand. "They were pretty shaken, but managed to deal with those Saviors. I dealt with the one who was with us. They're all gone."

Michonne brushed his curls from his face.

"You think that's all of them?" she asked.

Rick sighed.

"I don't know," he answered. "I guess we'll find out."

Michonne pressed another kiss to Rick's lips.

"I fixed you a plate," she offered, changing the mood of the conversation.

Rick smiled and followed her into the kitchen. Grabbed his food, took up a seat, thanked her and then ate it cold. Michonne did not sit.

"I'm gonna let Carl know you're back, and make sure he's okay and I'll see you upstairs soon," said Michonne with a smile as Rick nodded.

xXxXx

After the locks on the windows and doors were checked, Michonne made her way towards the upstairs bathroom. The mirror was still blurred from the steam of Rick's shower. She had thought to join him, but reasoned he needed some time on his own. She knew killing people weighed heavily on Rick, because it was the same for her. She would give him some time to unwind before she went to him.

After her nightly ritual of cleaning her teeth, Michonne stepped into the bedroom she was now sharing with Rick. Neither had said that it would be this way after they spent that first night together, it was just how it was now and both were happy with the arrangement.

Rick sat on top of the bed wearing only his boxer shorts; his hair still damp from the warm shower that was like a blessing for his tired and weary bones. The single candle burning away on the bedside table shone light on Michonne as Rick looked up at her.

She wore nothing but one of Rick's t-shirts that hung just low enough to cover her backside; her strong yet slender legs peeking from the bottom. Rick smiled at the sight of her in his clothing and was overcome by happiness. She sidled up to Rick and then climbed onto the bed beside him.

They remained silent as Michonne pressed a kiss to his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair; Rick relished in the feeling of having her touch him. It brought him the type of comfort and contentment that he could not explain.

"I missed you," she whispered while running her fingers down his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too," replied Rick as he placed his hand on her thigh and began to rub. "I'm glad to be home."

His hand trailed up the soft skin of her leg and then he turned to face her; Rick cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. Michonne threaded her fingers through Rick's damp hair once more and drew him closer to her body as she reclined on the bed, pulling him on top of her. They deepened the kiss before Rick's hands sought to caress Michonne's form even more; he snaked his fingers under the hem of her shirt until they ghosted over her pert breasts. His calloused hand palmed her stiffened nipples as she let out a small, pleasured moan.

He shifted his body so that he could kiss Michonne's flat stomach that was revealed to him when he drew the shirt over her head. He was always amazed by how beautiful she was; every time he saw her in all her naked glory, his breath hitched. Since he had first held her and touched her, Rick craved her more and more.

Rick traced his tongue up from her navel to where the rise of her breast began; he then licked in a circular motion around her nipple before sucking the perfect little bud into his mouth. Michonne's body began to respond as she felt heat and moisture begin to pool between her legs; her breathing became heavy as Rick's deft fingers found her swollen lips. He dipped two fingers inside of her folds and smiled at how wet she was for him. He massaged her a moment as Michonne let out a delicious whimper before sucking at his neck.

His hardness pressed against her leg as he rubbed her into a frenzy; all the while he peppered kisses along her clavicle and neck before capturing her mouth with his. His body, already ignited, began to crave hers just as Michonne was finding her release. His eyes, filled with desire and adoration, met hers as she fought to catch her breath. They share another kiss as Rick freed himself and waited at her entrance before sliding his length into her warmth; both forgetting, for a moment in time, the troubles that they had yet to face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I loved the scene from the finale where Carl dispatched that walker with the machete just like Michonne would have. That was awesome and gave me this idea that turned into some short and sweet Richonne fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky, just above the line of trees outside of the walls of Alexandria. Though it was nowhere near as warm as Georgia was, the sweat still glistened on Rick's brow. He checked his wristwatch and then looked over at Carl and Gabriel; they were both finishing up the shooting lessons father and son were giving. They must have realized that the lessons had come to an end for the day as Rick began to gather up the many different firearms; that day, they were teaching Gabriel to use and handle the rifles. The priest proved to be a quick learner, much to Rick's surprise.

"You were good today," said Rick to Gabriel as he ambled over to where he stood. "Better."

"Thank you," Gabriel replied. "For all of this. I feel like I've gotten better now. I feel prepared."

"I think you're ready," said the older of the Grimes.

Gabriel nodded at Rick and then looked past him, offering a smile; Rick heard the footfalls before he turned to see who it was and wore a grin of his own when he saw it was Michonne. She greeted both men amicably and Gabriel soon busied himself with helping Carl, effectively leaving the pair to speak privately as Michonne sidled up next to Rick.

"Hey, everything okay?" Rick asked, noticing that Michonne was without Judith on her hip; a sight that had become common to him since Carl had been shot. Seeing Michonne with his daughter in her arms offered Rick a warm feeling in his chest that he could not explain.

"Everything's fine," she replied, noticing how blue his eyes looked in the afternoon sunlight. "Judy's with Maggie. I came down because Carl and I are gonna do a little training of our own."

"Yeah?" asked Rick, a small smile crossing his face, which in turn caused Michonne to bless him with one of her beautiful, radiant beams.

"Yeah," she offered happily. "I thought some katana lessons would be good for him. It would help with his coordination plus give him another skill set."

Rick nodded his head.

"That's a fine idea," he said. "And Carl was happy to do this?"

"I know he hasn't been in the best of moods, but yes, he was eager. So we're starting today," Michonne explained.

Rick hooked his thumbs in his belt and tilted his head.

"All right then," Rick said with a grin. "Mind if I stick around and watch?"

Michonne noticed that his eyes did this thing where they fell from her eyes to her lips and then went lower, down over her body. She did not know if Rick meant to do it, if he even noticed he was doing it, but she felt her body grow warm each time he did. Those gazes were becoming more frequent, much like their flirting.

"Carl? Is it okay if your dad hangs out with us?" Michonne asked.

The teen glanced over at the pair and then shrugged.

"Sure," he replied, as Michonne walked towards him.

"Come on then, Rick," she said. "You might learn something today."

Rick took the opportunity to look at her backside before asking playfully, "You're gonna teach me?"

Michonne glanced over her shoulder, smiled, and then winked at Rick.

"Stick around and find out."


End file.
